The Sucky Mechanic Approximation
by Dr.Roxas4dawin
Summary: After Penny's car breaks down, Leonard and the rest of the group volunteer to help find someone to fix it. Good luck with that, guys!
1. Stupid Engine Light!

The Sucky Mechanic Approximation

Well, here I am, back in the BBT fan square! This new story is to make up for the fact that I've had writer's block on "The Decaprio Solution". Here's hoping you really find it to be funny, since your suggestions and reviews have helped me to start becoming a better fanfic writer.

Copyrights: I do not own Big Bang Theory. That belongs to Chuck Lorre and CBS.

* * *

Chapter 1: Stupid Engine Light!

_Our whole universe was in a hot dense sate_

_Then nearly fourteen billion years ago, _

_expansion started (wait)_

_The earth began to cool_

_The autodrophs began to drool_

_Neanderthals developed tools, __We built the wall_

_(We built the pyramids!)_

_Math, science, history, unraveling the mystery_

_That all started with the Big Bang. BANG!_

_

* * *

_

"Geez, what an exhausting day that was!" Sheldon said, as he and Leonard were walking back up to their apartment. "Good thing it's Halo Night, and I rented Halo: Reach for the four of us to play."

"Really, but we've just played that game for every weekend since it's been out!" Leonard groaned.

"So?" Sheldon answered. "That doesn't mean it's any less fun to play it."

"Maybe we could invite Penny over, in case either Raj or Howard can't make it."

"Oh, and maybe we should invite Olivia Munn and the cast of X-Play? while we're at it?" Sheldon said sarcastically, just then seeing that their apartment door was open.

"Huh?" Leonard said in confusion. "Have we been robbed again?"

"I sure hope not!" Sheldon responded, as he walked into the apartment, and saw both Penny and Howard sitting on the couch. "Oh, hi, Penny." he announced, greeting the two. His smiling expression then turned into a glare when he saw that Penny was in his seat. "You're in my spot, Penny."

"Fine!" she shot back, as she moved over a cushion, and Sheldon then took his seat. "Hey, Leonard," Penny added, looking over at her friend's direction. "Can I ride with you and Sheldon for a while, until I get my car fixed?"

"Huh?" Leonard shouted, as he felt his jaw drop. "What do you mean, until you get your car fixed?"

"Well..." Penny began.

* * *

**_Begin Flashback_**

_We see Penny driving over in her car to begin her shift at the Cheesecake Factory, when she then hears a puttering noise spring up from the car's engine._

_"Oh, come on!" Penny groaned, slamming her fists on the car horn in frustration, leaving the car to make multiple honking noises. "Don't fail on me now!"_

_"SHUT THAT CAR OF YOURS UP!" some impatient driver jeered as she was struggling to get it started back up._

_"Sorry! It's-it's just that, I think the engine froze." Penny lied, trying to maintain her cool. She then saw the 'check engine' light flashing a more brighter shade of red before it died out on her._

_"Oh, crud." Penny said in defeat, as she pulled her cell-phone, and began trying to call for a tow-truck._

**_End Flashback_**

**_

* * *

_**

"I'd hate to say 'I told you so', but I'll go out and say this then: 'I informed you thusly. I so informed you thusly!'" Sheldon replied, triumphantly.

"Yeah, yeah." Penny said dryly. "Your talk about the check-engine light has finally got to me." She then looked towards Leonard and cried "How am I supposed to pay my bills now? If I can't find a way to get to work, I'll have to move!"

"Y'know," Howard said to Penny. "You can come live over with me for a while until things work out."

Appalled by this offer, Penny snapped back, "No. I'd sooner go into homelessness."

"C'mon, guys, think!" Leonard announced. "How can we try to keep Penny here in the apartment?" And so, the group began thinking of some sort of way to try to help their 'gal pal' to be able to stay in Pasadena.

* * *

OK, hope you enjoyed that introductory chapter to this story, cuz' now I'm back in the Big Bang Theory field.

Raj: Hey, I'm here now. (pauses, and turns towards 4dawin) What did I miss?

Me: A lot. :| I'll explain later. Just remember to review, and I'll try not to have writer's block on this story!


	2. Makin' Calls

The Sucky Mechanic Approximation

Here we go with some more Big Bang Theory fun. But first, we must take a moment to mourn, as nerddom has lost two of its shining stars: "Airplane!" star Leslie Nielsen and "Empire Strikes Back" director Irvin Kershner. (...) OK, mourning over! Now let's back to the story, and we'll see what Leonard and the group plan to do to remedy Penny's situation with her car!

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Bang Theory. That belongs to Chuck Lorre and CBS.

Chapter 2: Makin' Calls

And so, after Penny had made some calls over at the Cheesecake Factory to make arrangements for some days off, Leonard had decided that Penny would stay at their apartment until matters are settled. Needless to say, Sheldon is not pleased.

"I object! Penny can't stay here!"

"Okay, Sheldon, I'm going to ask why, and the reason can't be 'because I don't want her here!'." Leonard rebuked.

"Do you not remember the last time she spent a brief moment over, and I told you that we had to stack up on rations in case of an earthquake or tsunami?"

"That sounds way too unlikely!" Leonard responded.

"Maybe so, but nobody believes it will happen until it does. That's why it happens."

"Look, don't get too much in a tissy, Sheldon," Penny added. "I'm only staying for however long it takes to get this whole mess settled and taken care of."

"All right," Sheldon sighed, giving a sad expression, like you would see on a puppy that just got kicked in the {censored for comedic reasons}. "Just don't touch my toothbrush!"

"Yeah, whatever." Penny said dryly, as she started to call up for a mechanic using the Yellow Pages. "Hello? This is Penny. I'm calling for a mechanic to help fix my car."

"_I see, what is the problem with your vehicle?_" the customer service lady asked on the other line of the phone.

"Oh, not too huge of a problem."

"If you call a blinking, unchecked 'Check Engine' light a small problem..." Sheldon said under his breath with a throaty laugh thrown in. "Heh-heh."

"Shut it, Sheldon!" Penny snapped, not realizing that this caused the customer service rep to flinch in surprise. "Oh, nothing. It's just one of my many naysaying friends who are trying to chip in with this." After a awkward silence, Penny asked "So, when can one of your guys get here?"

"_I'm sorry, but we're unable to provide any services at this time._" the rep replied before hanging up.

"Hello?" Penny asked, before groaning in defeat. "Well, that one won't work. Let's see if there's anyone else."

* * *

3 hours later...

"Look, I know one of your reps has holiday shopping to do, but there are some of us who can't even drive to places like that, because of broken-down cars!" Penny snaps to the rep in the phone line. Apparently, she ended up on the line with the manager, seeing as how some of the other workers had left early for the day. Once again, they hung up. Since the guys were starting to get bored, they started playing a round of Klingon Boggle.

"I have lokh, hcoribrie, and cherrikhuh. Anyone got those?" Sheldon asked to Raj and Howard. (A/N: BTW, forgive me. I am not well-versed in Klingon. Hell, I don't even know enough Klingon to save my life!)

"Got it." Howard and Leonard replied as Raj nodded in agreement with them.

"Can you at least try to be a bit more helpful?" Penny said in frustration to Sheldon.

"OK," Sheldon answered. After a moment of silence, Sheldon responded "There, there." Penny just stared at him in disbelief. "That's all I got."

"This is gonna be a long few days..." Leonard muttered.

* * *

OK, sorry it took so long, but now I managed to figure out another chapter for this story! Hope you enjoy it, and have a merry Saturnalia/Newtonnmes! And remember to review!


	3. The Plan

The Sucky Mechanic Approximation

Copyrights: I do not own Big Bang Theory. That belongs to Chuck Lorre and CBS.

Chapter 3: The Plan

"Come on, guys! How can we be able to keep Penny in Pasadena?" Leonard asked.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up." Sheldon interrupted. "Didn't we already go over this?"

"Heck if I know." Howard responded. "4dawin is just too lazy to update this story."

("**_I'd like to see you try to juggle writing nine different stories on this website and also making sure I get cuahgt up on all my hugh school schoolwork at the same f***ing time!_**")

"Whoa, chill out." Leonard told 4dawin. "Anyways, if Penny can't find a mechanic, we'll just have to do it for her!"

"At last!" Sheldon said. "We agree on something!"

"So you'll help?"

"Actually, I'm sitting this one out." (Everyone: **!**) "Bazinga! Of course I'll help."

"All right, then. What should we do now?" Leonard asked. After a brief silence, Howard suggested that they head out into the city to search for a mechanic, with the face-to-face approach.

"OK. Raj will go with me, which leaves Sheldon with..."

"Aw, damn. I can see where this is going..." Howard muttered.

* * *

Evenutally...

Howard and Sheldon are riding on his Vespa motor scooter, as Sheldon is clinging to Howard for dear life, and screaming at the top of his lungs.

"'Let Sheldon go you,' he says. 'He'll be fine,' he says. 'By now, he's probably used to it,' he says..." Howard growls from behind gritted teeth.

"OH, GOD! NOT EUCLID AVENUE!" Sheldon screamed, as the duo hit a bump on the road.

* * *

Many miles (and death threats towards Sheldon later)...

"Okay..." Leonard said as the group was together at downtown square. "Is everyone clear on the plan?"

"Y'know, Penny wouldn't be in this situation in the first place if she just took care of her check-engine light when it first came up!" Sheldon argued. Raj also sort of nodded in agreement with Sheldon, garnering a glare from Leonard and Howard.

"What can I say?" Raj responded. "He has a point." Leonard only facepalmed himself in response out of frustration.

"Whatever. Let's just split up, and meet back here later when we have luck on this. Agreed?" Leonard said.

"Agreed!" the other three said, as the four went in separate directions. Well, everyone except Sheldon.

"If you don't do this, I won't take you to the comic-book store later..." Leonard said to Sheldon to try to get him moving. The result was almost instantanieous. Sheldon rushed off in search, while Leonard just continued on his way.

"Here's hoping this all works out..." Leonard thought.

* * *

That completes this chapter! Now the group can start on their mission on finding a mechanic for Penny. Will they succeed, or fail miserably in their efforts? If you think the first chance is extremely likely, then you haven't watched much comedy shows. Either way, remember to review and I'll update with another chapter eventually.


	4. Luck Doesn't Agree with You

The Sucky Mechanic Approximation

Here comes another update, and I have to say... congrats on your proposal, Howard!

Howard: Heh... it was nothing, i guess.

Raj: (sigh) How come I have no woman? {Well, Penny's open now, but you can hardly speak to her anyway} ...Damn. :(

Okay... now let's get started!

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Bang Theory.

* * *

Chapter 4: Luck Doesn't Agree with You

"Well, at last we found Penny a mechanic." Howard sighed.

"I'm just surprised he was the only guy who would take this job." Raj added.

"I blame that on the fact that we failed to utilize the 'Sucky Mechanic Approximation'." Sheldon stated.

"Where did all the hours go on this?" Leonard wondered to himself.

* * *

(A couple hours earlier...)

The group had split up, and started looking throughout the area for a mechanic that would take the job. Every one of the group had different choices, however all but one of them fell flat out from expectations.

"Well, my mechanic who I trust my Vespa to can't help." Howard said, as he took notice of the failure of contacting his mechanic for the job.

"I have an idea-" Sheldon began.

"Not now..." Howard replied.

"Hold on, I don't think you're giving my Sucky Mechanic Approximation a fair shot." Sheldon said back.

"Excuse me?" Raj questioned.

"Well, it's more upon the fact of past mechanics we have had less than satisfactory experiences with, and those kinds of mechanics are eliminated from our choices list."

"Gee, that narrows it down." Howard and Raj both said sarcastically.

"I know; it's an excellent idea, right?" Sheldon said proudly.

"Whatever. Let's just keep looking." Howard said, as the three began to search through yet again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leonard managed to find some mechanics that were more than capable, except a a few of them did more than refuse Leonard's offer: they also pantsed him, deliberately steal his phone, come close to raping him, and make demeaning remarks towards him.

"Well, all that sucked." Leonard said in defeat. "I should just give up."

"Excuse me, do ya need any help there?" someone said.

"You have no idea how good that would be, pal." Leonard said.

The guy before them, who looked like a somewhat skinny brown-haired man with freckles and some acne, wearing a sports team shirt underneath his mechanic uniform, then stated he could help with the situation.

"Thanks there, I'll see you tomorrow then. What's your name?"

"Luke."

"Odd name, but you're hired." Leonard said. Soon the man left, and Leonard pulled out his cell phone to tell the guys to meet back up for going back to the apartment.

"Well, guys, I found someone."

"Is the person a hot lady mechanic?" Howard asked.

"Not even in your dreams." Leonard said.

"What's his name?"

"I think he said his name is Luke." Leonard said.

"Luke?" After a throaty laugh, Sheldon then said in a joking matter, "The tire pressure force is strong with this one. Pffftt..."

"Well, it's better than nothing." Leonard shot back. "Let's just get back, it's been one hell of a night." And so, the group drove back, and headed back waiting for the events of next day.

* * *

Well, there completes another chapter of The Sucky Mechanic Approximation (and with the title reference in too). Now everyone please remember to review, and I'll update sometime in the coming month.


	5. Charlie, You Aren't Winning

The Sucky Mechanic Approximation

Copyrights: I do not own Big Bang Theory, or any of its characters. They belong to Chuck Lorre.

Chapter 5: Charlie, You Aren't Winning (A/N: See what I did there? :3)

* * *

At last, now Leonard can break the good news to Penny, while Sheldon was currently talking with his "girl-who's-a-friend", Amy Farrah Fowler.

"Hey, Penny," Leonard said, as he knocked on Penny's doorway. "I have good news."

At the next moment, Penny opened her door and invited Leonard in.

"And the good news is?"

"After some searching through town, I think we found a mechanic that will solve your problem."

"Oh, sweetie, thanks for that." Penny said in relief. "When do you think he'll get here?"

Before Leonard could provide an answer, a loud crashing noise was heard outside the building.

"...I assume that would be him." Leonard said in response.

Penny only facepalmed herself as a skinny blone-haired man comes up holding a car toolbox.

"Are you Penny?"

"Yes, I am, and who are you?" Penny responded in surprise.

"Uh, the name's Luke, from Pasadena Ajax Mechanics."

"Well, the car's right outside, so you can start then. I'll be waiting over at my neighbor's apartment." Penny said.

"OK," Luke replied. "It won't take long." Luke then went downstairs and started working.

* * *

Over in Leonard and Sheldon's apartment, the group was watching Two and a Half Men to pass the time.

"Ah, Charlie Sheen. Such a role model to me..." Howard sighed.

Penny only glared at Howard and said "You're sick."

Sheldon only stared in confusion, and said "I don't understand what all the fuss about this guy is about. I mean, 'tiger blood'? 'Bi-winning'? I think, based on his personal life, he's anything but winning. You hear that, Charlie? You aren't winning!"

"I don't think he can hear you." Leonard sighed. Out of the blue then, a explosion came from outside, and Luke came walking in, covered in motor oil.

"Oh my God! What happened to you?" Penny said in shock.

"I hit a gas exhaust trigger under your car, and some oil spattered me, so it's pretty self-explanatory. Man, what kind of car do you drive?"

"Um, a Nebraska car?" Penny answered. "Want me to get you anything?"

"No," Luke groaned. "But if you guys point me off to the bathroom, I need to go throw up. Some oil got down my throat."

"Not surprising." Sheldon chimed in. "Gasoline is considered an irritant for the throat, and they'll cause you to throw up at any time. Bathroom's up the hall, last door on the left."

"Thank you..." Luke said, as he ran off to throw up.

"_I have a bad feeling about this._" Penny sighed.

* * *

Well, there goes another chapter of this story. Remember to keep reviewing this story, and stay tuned for the upcoming fifth season of Big Bang Theory. Plus, congratulations to Jim Parsons, who, as I am typing this, celebrates his Emmy win for Best Actor in a Comedy Series.


	6. Is There Paralell Parking in Space

The Sucky Mechanic Approximation

We return to seeing our characters in the problem case of having one "sucky mechanic" working on Penny's car, and what is he doing right now? Puking up gasoline which he accidentally swallowed. I have a strange feeling things probably won't end well here. Anyway, let's keep reading on and find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story that pertains to The Big Bang Theory. I also don't own the Portal series, and any talks that I do are lies (like the cake {sic}).

Chapter 6: Is There Parallel Parking in Spaace?

* * *

"Well, this is an interesting development." Sheldon stated in a droll tone of voice.

"Oh my God, WHAT HAVE I DONE?" Penny groaned to herself.

"Hired the worst mechanic possible, for one thing-" Sheldon begun to state.

"Shut up, Sheldon! I was being rhetorical!"

At this point, the mechanic Penny hired was currently vomiting up gasoline which he had swallowed by mistake.

"I haven't heard anyone puke that hard since my mom had a expired brisket piece lodged in her throat." Howard mused.

"You don't say?" Leonard asked.

"Yeah, true story! It happened last Thanksgiving, and I was praying she wouldn't puke it out." Howard said in assurance.

"You're a real saint, aren't you?" Penny said sarcastically.

"Yeah, whatever," Howard said, before he and Raj sat down to play some of Portal 2 on the 360.

"How am I supposed to get my car fixed now?" Penny lamented, before she knocked on the bathroom door. "Are you done in there?"

"Yeah," Luke (the mechanic) said. "I think I am." He then started to get up before a rumbling sound was heard in his stomach. "No, wait... BLAAAAARGH!"

"And back to the puking..." Sheldon said.

"_**Man, we're in danger! It's like** **Christmas!"** _one of the cores on the game said while the puking continued. "_**No, it should be its own holiday; Explosion Day! Happy Explosion Day, gorgeous."**_

"At least it's not explosive diarrehea. My uncle used to get those a lot. Thank God for air fresheners, huh?" Howard said to the group.

"Oh, well, thank you for the memories." Penny said in disgust, as Luke finally finished puking.

"All right, now let's get started on that car." Luke said.

"No, wait." Penny said. "How about I treat you to some dinner first? I mean, if you want it."

"Uh, OK. Maybe that ought to help things in the ol' factory churner." Luke said, as he and Penny went back to her apartment, leaving Leonard to stare in shock.

"Well, that went well."

"...How come she never does that when I throw up?" Leonard said in surprise.

"_**SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!"** _the Space Core screamed on-screen.

"Oh, shut up." Leonard growled, heading out to his room.

* * *

Well, sorry this chapter was so short, but at least I managed to squeeze in a brand new update. Remember to review everyone, and I hope you enjoy the new chapter.


	7. Mechanics and Harps

The Sucky Mechanic Approximation

I believe I have to admit to something. This story is not going out the way I hoped. The lack of reviews, plenty of redundency, and occasional snippets of nerd culture, it's like an episode from Season 1 of the Big Bang Theory. (Although, that may not necessarily be a bad thing) Regardless, I'm going to devote myself to trying to get this story done before the month is passed. So, without further ado, here's another chapter. And good job, Big Bang, on making it through 100 episodes!

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. End of statement, goodbye, auf weidersein.

* * *

Chapter 7: Mechanics and Harps

Leonard was still at a disbelief about how things were as Penny was currently nursing and having dinner with the mechanic that **he and his friends **went all out to hire.

"I still can't believe she went with that guy Luke, after all that happened." Leonard muttered.

"I know." Howard said. "I happen to be pretty good in repairing cars; comes with being an engineer."

"Hold on," Sheldon said. "You mean you knew that you could fix it, and you didn't even think to bring it up?"

"Yeah." Howard said in response.

"How deceitful. I'm impressed with that, Howard."

"OK," Raj asked. "Can we just quit with the stalling then, and fix the car?"

"Only on the condition that we never speak of it again. Agreed?"

"Agreed." everyone answered.

"But we'll need to give Penny a distraction." Leonard said.

"Don't worry," Sheldon said. "I've got this handled." Sheldon then pulled out a cell-phone, and started dialing the phone number of his friend (who's a girl) Amy Farrah Fowler.

* * *

"I can't believe we're going dress fitting for Bernadette's wedding, huh, bestie?" Amy Farrah Fowler said to her friend penny as the two were over at the mall.

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." Penny said, a little flustered by Amy's overenthusiasm. "I still don't understand why we have to be here right now, without Bernadette and the other guys?"

"What? Are you saying us two can't hang out together without a reason? Our menstries are already synched after all; so we're like sisters, only closer." Amy said, while Penny just made an 'ick' face in disgust at Amy's statement.

"Then let's get started. We've got all night." Penny said, as she and Amy walked into the dressing room with a couple of wedding gowns in hand. "Are you sure Bernadette's not coming?"

"Forget Bernadette. She's lucky just to hang out with us."

* * *

"Thank God you could convince Amy to keep Penny distracted, Sheldon." Leonard said to Sheldon, as they and Luke were reapairing the vehicle in Howard's garage.

"You're welcome. And all that she said I have to do in return is listen to one of her harp-playing sessions; from start to finish." Sheldon answered. "I'll regret that, though."

"Why?" Raj asked.

"I just don't like the harp. Its overusage in classic sitcoms makes me think I'll relive an episode from my past."

"Well," Luke said. "We managed to fix up the engine. That ought to make it last for a little while."

"Then let's get this baby runnin'." Howard said, as he started up the car. Unfortunately, the engine backfired, and smogged up the garage. "Son of a bitch!"

"Let's hope Amy can keep Penny away for a while longer..." Leonard thought to himself. "Back to the drawing board."

* * *

Well, there goes another chapter. Please review (I mean it; for the love of God), and I'll conclude this story next chapter.


	8. Tying Up the Loose Ends

The Sucky Mechanic Approximation

Well, here it is: the final chapter of this story. Here's hoping you all enjoy the ending of this, and sometime soon, I'll post another Big Bang Theory story (once I come up with a good idea for one).

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. That's all I have to say.

* * *

Chapter 8: Tying Up the Loose Ends

"We're almost done now." Luke and Howard remarked, as they were putting the finishing touches on Penny's engine (which, actually gave them the most crap during this experience).

"Thank God!" Leonard sighed. "I don't think Amy can keep Penny over-occupied any longer."

"Hey, Leonard." Luke said to Leonard. "I want to talk to you a moment about Penny."

"Fine." he responded. "What about her?"

"If you really love her, _**DON'T**_ give up on her."

"I've been through this a lot, but would you care to elaborate?"

"The entire time I resting up over at her apartment, she was going on and on about you, and what a great guy she thinks you are. You gave her a snowflake from the North Pole, If you ask me, you're one lucky son of a bitch to have her in your life!" Luke said.

"That's the general opinion." Leonard replied. "But what about you?"

"Who the hell said I was going to date her?" Luke answered, feeling rather appalled. "I already have a girlfriend!"

"Then why did she take you over to her apartment for dinner?"

"He was puking gasoline, Leonard." Sheldon responded. "If it were you in that scenario, she would try to give you pity coitus to make up for it. Even you should know that."

"Thank you, Sheldon." Leonard said sarcastically.

"You're welcome, Leonard."

* * *

Meanwhile, Penny and Amy were still trying on wedding dresses, while Penny's reasoning was just starting to reach its breaking point.

"Explain to me again why it's just you and me here?"

"You know that Leonard and the guys are busy fixing this hour, bestie!"

"Busy? With fixing?"

"...Did I say fixing?" Amy said in realization.

"Yes, you did."

"..."

"Sheldon and the guys set you up to distract me so they could try to fix up my car, didn't they?"

"No, no! Of course not."

"Amy..."

"Yes, they did! They certainly did!"

"Well, we're done here. Just take me back home, so I can give them a piece of my mind." Penny said as she and Amy were walking out of the store.

"I'm really sorry..." Amy said sadly.

* * *

Now, Penny and Amy had arrived back the apartment, looking for Sheldon and the others. Penny went up to the door of Leonard and Sheldon's apartment and knocked at it.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Sheldon?"

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Sheldon?"

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Sheldon?"

At that moment, Sheldon opened the door.

"Yes, Penny?"

"Explain to me what you were doing?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I know what you're talking about. How about you come inside for a while." As the three walked inside the room, Leonard went up to Penny with Luke and confronted her.

"Alright. Well, I have some good news and bad news for ya." Luke said.

"What's the bad news?"

"The bad news is I kind of lied to you in saying that I was single."

"What? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I had gunk in my lungs. What choice did I have?"

"OK. What's the good news?"

"The car's fixed, just as promised."

"We pitched in." Leonard added.

"Oh, good. That's a relief." Penny sighed. "At least one problem in my life seems to be solved. So how much is this going to cost?"

"Just for fairness' sake, I'll pay your bill." Luke said. "My treat."

"Thanks." Penny said.

"Aw, isn't this nice?" Amy commented. "What a happy ending."

"Isn't it though?" Howard said.

"Oh, and Leonard?" Amy said.

"Yeah?"

"We took your car over to the mall while I was holding Penny over, and it broke down on the way back. It's at the car pound right now."

Leonard's eyes widened as he facepalmed himself. "Damn it!"

"I believe that's what Penny would call 'irony'. Bazinga!" Sheldon commented.

THE END

* * *

That's the end of that story. Remember to send your reviews so I can know your opinions on how this story went. I promise that sometime soon I'll post a new Big Bang story up.


End file.
